Talk:Kàn Vs. John Washington
Battle Notes Going to have to get off soon. Might be able to get one more move in. K Im out. --AtahiNuma 06:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No problemo! I'm thinkin' I'm gonna hit the hay as well in a bit. Good night and see you tomorrow! Mac.buz52 06:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry, but what exactly is Kan trying to do? I can be very bad at decifering things sometimes ): Mac.buz52 06:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) No it's fine. It isn't supposed to be completely apparent. Here is an article on Qigong. And another containing info on the fusion of atoms such as is hinted at in my last move. AtahiNuma 20:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The flame is small. probably only a foot or two in diameter. It wouldn't be a final blow. If anything the blast wave would only knock him off balance. I'm not quite sure how far magnitude goes but the energy released from nuclear fusion is a lot smaller than the energy released from fission which he can't do. You might want to rewrite the last move. Sorry about the confusion, I'll specify magnitude next time. AtahiNuma 03:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Aha, okay. Thank you for clearing that up :D Mac.buz52 03:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Jeebus, that picture of Kan is great O_o I need to upload pictures like that :3 Mac.buz52 04:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :). Not sure what the Shadow energy does or how strong it is. Can the light counter the shadow?. AtahiNuma 05:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Just think of it as your typical shadow bolt in most fantasy games. And yes, Light will counter Shadow. Mac.buz52 05:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Just making sure im doing it right. AtahiNuma 05:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Battle Awards I'm getting off now. I will go through the list and get your awards tomorrow. It was a good fight. Sorry if it was a bit uneven. I guess i might have to redo his stats due to his perception. But you did really good and it was fun.:) the best one ive had. AtahiNuma 06:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good :D Perhaps another one some time? I'd really like to see how my latest creation, Gur'Myr, does in the ring. Mac.buz52 06:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) definitely. There also seems to be a newcomer in our midst. Perhaps the amalgamation Brimo would suffice. AtahiNuma 15:12, July 16, 2012 (UTC) As in you two against Gur'Myr? Mac.buz52 16:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Or just you two. Or you two against me. Anyhow you are a fairly active user so you're gonna have to be my deputy for now since MindLord isn't active either. I was thinking we should try to up the user interface on the MainPage and set up a role play base page that all the battle stuff stems from. Bunch of stuff like that. Anyhoo, one of us should get a battle going with the newcomer to make them feel welcome. AtahiNuma 11:52 AM. (I'm not logged in sry) All of these ideas sound excellent :D (and perhaps I could pull a Starscream on you...) The new user's character here is level 7, so I'll see what level 6=8's I have to challenge 'em with. Unless you want to challenge 'em. Mac.buz52 19:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) You can challenge. I think I'll spend some time developing Kan and his universe, which will be stand alone. However I will still use him frequently in roleplay. --AtahiNuma Sounds good! He's an interesting character :3 I know Gur'Myr is simply a pawn in a huge universe, but he's still my fave of all my creations, so he'll be my most-used :D Mac.buz52 21:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) He does seem cool. What would you categorize Kan's power as? Psionic? It has to do with the mind but idk if that works. Would it just be advanced abilities? AtahiNuma 21:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I would think he's simply an advanced person. Mac.buz52 21:43, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok. AtahiNuma 23:43, July 16, 2012 (UTC)